


Bedhead

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahrain 2014. Rob's return to the paddock is a noticeably untidy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedhead

**Author's Note:**

> So my last Massa/Smedley was about Rob having a beard, now this one is about him having messy hair. WELP.  
> (Also, I'm on Tumblr now! Follow or say hi or prompt or anything you want! :-) gimmefirefic.tumblr.com)

Rob can feel Felipe’s eyes on him as he looks down at his (very new, very black) folder. He can feel them stay on him for quite a long time, despite pointedly ignoring the Brazilian. Eventually, he gives in.

"What?"

With his hands tucked in his armpits, Felipe is sucking on his bottom lip and stifling a smile. “You, uh…” he nods up at Rob’s tousled hair. “You don’t have your comb?”

Rob gives him a less than potent glare and returns his attention to his notes. “Slept in a bit.”

Felipe’s eyes widen in feigned shock. “Is not so professional, you know?” he admonishes. “You are the big man now, the big important work—”

"Didn’t get much sleep last night, mate," Rob interrupts smoothly, not looking up. Playing along.

"Nervous?" Felipe persists.

"Busy." He gives Felipe a sidelong look. "Catching up. _Lot_ of catching up.”

Felipe nods understandingly, glancing around. Finding no cameras pointing their way, he reaches up and tugs on one of the gentle curls at the back of Rob’s neck. “I like,” he smiles sweetly. “Maybe is good you don’t sleep…?”

Rob scratches his head, scalp tingling at the attention - and the fresh memory of a tighter grip - and grins.


End file.
